wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Pack
The Jet Pack is a utility in the worms series. Like a real jet pack, it allows your worms to fly to reach places that cannot be reached by walking. It is possible to drop weapons, utilities, and animals from a jet pack. Using the Jet Pack Just press space to activate, and hold the left, right, or up arrow keys to steer your worm. '2nd Generation Worms' You use the Jet Pack by pressing the space-bar and you can steer by pressing the up, left and right arrow keys. This way, you can steer the worm up and to either sides. There is only 30 "fuel". This fuel runs out by steering the Jet Pack. You should move directly to the spot you want to go, because the fuel will run out somewhat quickly. A boxed icon should appear by your worm when the Jet Pack is selected. This is your active weapon, which you can use with Enter. Keep in mind that after using your Jet Pack, your fuel won't run out until the end of your turn; meaning after you deploy something from it, the fuel is infinite until the retreat time is up and the turn ends. Once it ends, the Jet Pack will disappear, and if your worm is grounded will simply stay put. However, if your worm is not grounded at deactivation, it will begin falling, and may even suffer fall damage. A Jet Pack cannot be used in mid-air, like a ninja rope so you have to decide where to go when standing on the ground. '3rd Generation Worms' The Jet Pack is a little different in later worms games. The controls are still the same, but there is a different fuel system. If you start the Jet Pack, the fuel would not be present. When you've travelled a certain distance, a 100 point fuel will show up. This fuel is consumed much more ''rapidly than the 30-point fuel. Do note that if you travel sideways while not going upwards, the fuel is used up more slowly with the Jet Pack. This means that you can save lots of fuel by flying low while ''tapping ''the sideways arrow key. The dropping-weapon system is pretty much the same. The icon by your worm indicates what it would use when you press the button you set as drop weapons ''(the default is enter/return). ''Unlike earlier version of worms, the fuel will still be present after you drop your weapon, meaning the remaining fuel at the drop-off spot before you deploy a weapon will now be used up during your retreat. '''4th Generation Worms and on' The Jet Pack varies from which class worm you use it with; the Scout using up fuel slowly with 120 to start with, the Heavy having 60 to start and use up quickly, the Scientist , and the Solider . Tips & Tricks *The Jet Pack is a good substitute for the Parachute, as you can use the propulsion to steady your worm downwards. ﻿ *When the Jet Pack is equipped, your worm will not suffer fall damage; it will simply drop down straight and land safely, provided that the Jet Pack is still active.﻿ '2nd Generation Worms' *While using Low Gravity, the Jet Pack can be used somewhat easier than without it. *You can push Mines onto enemy worms while using the Jet Pack, but only if the mines are long-fused. 'All 3D Worms Games' *The Jet pack is hard to turn with, so steering it in a straight path can be easier. 'Worms: Reloaded/Worms 2: Armageddon' *You get a brief buff from fuel consumption, so you have approximately one second of 'free' fuel. After that second of using the Jet Pack, a counter will appear, counting backwards rapidly from 100, showing your remaining fuel percentage. *Travelling upwards consumes much more fuel than travelling sideways. *You can save lots of fuel by tapping the sideways arrow key instead of holding it. *Unlike 2nd Generation, the fuel will still be present after '' you drop your weapon, so it's best that you mark a reachable safe spot before dropping your weapon. '''4th Generation Worms and on' * It is worth noting that when you activate the Jet Pack, the fuel counter will appear immediately. * If a Heavy has a Ninja Rope or Parachute in their inventory along with a Jet Pack, it is recommended to use the Parachute(s) or Ninja Rope(s) instead of the Jet Pack(s). * When you play the Shopper mode on a map, the fuel of Jet Packs is nearly double the original amount for all classes of worms. Weapons that can be deployed from Jet Pack * Bazooka * Grenade * Cluster Bomb * Banana Bomb * Molotov Cocktail * Dynamite * Mine * Boomerang * Black Hole * Sheep * Super Sheep * Buffalo of Lies * Old Lady * Holy Hand Grenade * Skunk Utilities that can be used from Jet Pack * Electromagnet * Sentry Gun * Pneumatic Drill (Jet Pack is deactivated when used) * Parachute (Jet Pack is deactivated when used) See also *Ninja Rope * Parachute __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Utilities Category:Weapons in 2nd Generation Category:Weapons in 3rd Generation Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms Reloaded Category:Utilities in Worms Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms: World Party Worms Open Warfare Category:Utilities in Worms (2007) Category:Utilities in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms Battle Islands Category:Utilities in Worms 3D Category:Utilities in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Utilities in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms 3 Category:Utilities in Worms 4 Category:Utilities in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Utilities in Worms Clan Wars Category:Utilities in Worms W.M.D